Hitomi Sugai
Hitomi Sugai (ひとみすがい, Sugai Hitomi) is a 13th Seat Shinigami in the 4th Division of the Gotei 13, and is learning to become an exceptional healer. She's a long-time friend of the Shinigamis Shino Kase and Zaburo Shōji. Appearance Hitomi is a young-looking girl who has very light skin and a thin body, looking surprisingly fragile yet remains quite sturdy in her stature thanks to her willpower. Her facial expression is usually very innocent and pure, but hides behind it a ferocious will and desire to never let her friends be harmed. Her eyes are rather big and deep blue in color, and her hair is long, flowing and dark brown which she usually ties up with blue ribbons to not let it flow around too much. Her Shinigami outfit is much more colorful than the standard Shihakushō uniform, as she wears a pink-colored kimono over her upper body with two black wristbands made out of silk around her wrists with a small hoop being tied around her long finger to keep them in place. She wears a large, golden amulet over her neck with a circular sapphire in the middle of it and a red tassel hanging down the bottom end of it. Over her lower body she wears a long, flowing dark blue skirt which reaches down to her ankles, leaving her feet visible where she wears the standard tabi sandals and socks. Personality Many thinks of Hitomi as your average damsel in distress with how small and frail she looks like, but Hitomi hides a far stronger person than that behind her cute-looking face. Inside of her lies a young woman of fierce loyalty, devotion to her friends and the willingness to sacrifice anything for their own safety, including her own life if it would ultimately come to it. She does not wish any kind of harm to come to her friends no matter if it may be physical or emotional, and will always be there to support them when they have it rough. However this also means that a lot of stress and pain is often put upon her shoulders, and when it gets too much for her to handle she often breaks down into a fit of emotions. Mostly it'll be out of anger because she gets so frustrated from the fact that she can't help literally everyone she meets, yet still desperately tries to. But she will still try and be strong for her friends and remain happy and protective on the outside, whilst carrying the burden of a giant on the inside. History Hitomi's upraising was a slightly tough one due to that she was born into a poor family, and she did not really know how to make her family's situation better since she had no real talents to speak of. But one day she would discover that she had a more-than-adequate spiritual power by the fact that whenever she got upset or sad she would exert an "aura" of aqua-marine around her, as if trying to shield herself from the outside world that treated her and her family badly. Her parents would notice this and would without a doubt ask her if she wanted to sign up for the Shino Academy for training to become a proper Shinigami. She was a bit hesitant and first to join the Academy, but with the encouraging words of his mother she would finally push aside those concerns and join. Her very first days made her feel nervous and like she would not fit in, but as time went on she would meet people that she could relate to. Most notably being four other Academy Shinigami, being Shino Kase, Zaburo Shōji, Izumo Murai and Tatsumi Hara. They would soon enough form their own little "team" as they would compete in the Academy tests and trials together as much as they could and were allowed to, and would become quite closely-tied. For once, Hitomi felt really happy about being in the Academy. However that all changed during a Hollow cleansing mission in the streets of Rukongai where suddenly they were assaulted upon by an Arrancar. No one knew how it slipped into Soul Society, but since the five of them were there first they had to deal with it. But it was way more superior than they were, and would quickly eliminate their efforts of fighting by slaying both Tatsumi and Izumo, and heavily injuring Hitomi. However, even with how hard things seemed to be, and even with their two friends slain in front of her, Hitomi would not falter as she would slowly get back up, staring defiantly at the Arrancar and saying if he wanted her friends, he'd have to go through her first. Luckily for them though a Captain showed up and disposed of the Arrancar, and would ask of them not to weep for their comrades. And whilst Hitomi did not visibly weep on the outside, she did on the inside, holding it for herself until the day that she, Shino and Zaburo would separate into different Divisions, with Hitomi finding her place in the 4th Division due to her unselfish nature of doing anything for her friends and her aspirations to become a healer. Plot/Synopsis TBA Powers & Abilities *'Average Spiritual Power': Hitomi's spiritual pressure is average at best with mild fluctuations when she's upset or determined to protect someone. When taking the form of an aura it shines brightly in an azure blue color. *'Average Swordsmanship': As someone who has been taught to heal and protect rather than fight, Hitomi's Zanjutsu skills are average at best when it comes to fighting off her enemies. She is still able to hold off average-skilled enemies on her own but is not nearly on par with more skilled wielders such as her old friend Zaburo. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat Practitioner': Hitomi has rather poor skills in terms of Hakuda as she is still a practicioner in that aspect, trying to do her best to teach herself basic hand-to-hand combat. *'Expert Kidō User': Hitomi actually has very decent skills in handling Kidō spells and using high-ranked spells with some efficiency. And with her training in the 4th Division those skills have only risen gratuidously. *'Average Shunpō': Her usage of the Shunpō ability is quite notable, yet still on an average level as she is still unable to keep up with very quick people. *'High Intellect': Being said to be the 'smart and caring' between her, Shino and Zaburo, Hitomi has indeed shown to be the one who makes the rather smart and rational moves between the three of them, though she is very rivaled with Shino in these terms sometimes. Zanpakutō Kisekihoshi (きせきほし, lit. Miracle Star) is the name of Hitomi's Zanpakutō. It resembles a standard katana with a dark blue wrapping around the handle and a square-shaped golden hilt. At the bottom of the handle is a small circular shape with a picture of a falling star in it. Shikai: Kisekihoshi is released with the command Forever Follow the Stars (永遠に星をたどる, Eien ni Hoshi o Tadoru). When released into Shikai, Hitomi's Zanpakutō will be surrounded by light similar to a shimmering starshine, and will start to elongate until it takes the form of a rod that is about as long as she is tall and is bronze-colored with dark blue designs at the top and bottom of the staff, with a large medallion at the tip of the staff that has an emblem lodged into the center of it. Whenever she swings it around, a shallow trail of light will follow the medallion. Shikai Special Ability: Kisekihoshi is an Elemental-Type Zanpakutō which has the element of Light imbued into it. Hitomi is able to use her released Zanpakutō to create different things made out of light, such as blinding flashes and even constructs made of light. *'Mitsuji' (''光路, lit. Light Path): By merely swinging her Shikai around, Hitomi can create a trail of light that originates from the medallion on the top of her staff. This trail of light can be extended at Hitomi's will to shoot forward and create a literal walk-way of solidified light if she wishes. She can also shoot the path upwards to create a wall of light that can protect from basic attacks and low-rank Kidō. * '''Nagareboshi' (流れ星, lit. Shooting Star): Hitomi will gather light into the medallion on her staff as she will then spin it around over her head until the entire staff will be encased in light to the point where she will stop it and slam her hands over it, appearing as if she is "crushing" it between her palms as the staff is now pure light. She compresses the power of her weapon within her hands, then releases it in a bursting cascade of light projectiles which shoots up into the skies and then rain down upon her opponents. To anyone it will look like a sky full of shooting stars. Trivia TBA Category:Shinigami Category:Original Character Category:4th Division